My Real Family
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH.6 It's mall time! Man, don't you hate it when you run into people that you've never met but will soon help them without knowing?
1. Morning hunt for Grandpa's teeth

**A/N: **My first MTR fanfiction. Tips and flames are more than welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns them. Not me.

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful morning as Beth walked across the Robinsons lawn to see what her boyfriend was up too. She just got back from her three month vacation last week and when she called Wilbur he told her he was grounded until he dies. It seems he got into some big trouble and has been grounded for three months so far, but Franny must have taken pity on the poor boy and told him he could go out this morning. As she stopped on the step of the front porch, two heads popped out of the flower pots next to her.

"Ring my doorbell," Spike said.

"No no. Ring my doorbell," Demitri said.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Sorry boys but I don't need to ring the bell." Beth was now considered one of the family and was told that she didn't even need to call to come over. If she wanted to come over for breakfast, lunch, dinner, to hang out, she can just walk in. At first she was uneasy around the Robinson family but after awhile, she loved them like they were her own family. As she opened the door, she stopped and looked at both sets of doorbells and reached to her left to ring Spikes. She laughed when the horns sounded and Spike happily rubbing it in his brothers face. She walked into the front hall and listened for anything that might give her a clue as to where she needs to go. She was still new getting around the house but she had pretty good idea's as to where everything was.

"Beth? Is that you?" came Wilbur's voice from her left.

"Yeah. Where you at?"

"Family room. Careful though. Aunt Billie's playing with her trains again."

She smiled and walked to her left and entered the family room to see Wilbur throw book after book onto the coffee table. "What gives?"

"Grandpa lost his teeth again and he wants me to help look for them," Wilbur said, throwing another book down. He picked up one of his moms music magazines and flipped through it, not knowing why he listened to his grandpa when he told him to look in the books.

"And why are you looking through the books?" Beth asked, also wondering why.

"It's grandpa. He told me that he had one of dads friends check inside a turkey when they were looking for the garage. This doesn't surprise me." He was about to close the magazine but a page that was marked stopped him and he looked at the page that was circled. The picture had a large stage with lights all around it. It was a little bit bigger than the stage she had now and it looked like his mom drew in her frogs where they would be if she had it. If that wasn't a hint he didn't know what was. "I did, however, find what I'm getting mom for her birthday." He showed Beth and then put the magazine in his back pocket, standing up as he did. "Well, is his teeth are not here and knowing grandpa, he's checking the Peanut Butter right now."

"So where to now?" Beth had gotten used to coming over and the family on the hunt for Grandpa Buds teeth.

"To the one person who always takes his teeth." Wilbur grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall and took a couple more turns until they heard singing and music coming from the room in front of them. He pushed the double doors open and the music got louder. His mom stood in front of them with her back to them but she turned her head when the door opened.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Mrs. Robinson," Beth said, watching the frogs play their insterments. She was always amazed at such talent.

"What do you kids need?"

"Grandpa lost his teeth again. Did Frankie take them?" Wilbur asked as the music stopped.

Franny shook her head and turned around to face Frankie. "Frankie. Did you take Grandpa Buds teeth again?"

"Not this time Boss Lady."

"Sorry guys." She couldn't help but smile when she saw her magazine in her sons back pocket and made a mental note to thank Grandpa Bud. When the door closed, she started the band up again, wanting to get this done before lunch.

"Okay, so Frankie doesn't have the teeth. Where are they then?" Beth asked. She lifted her head when she heard screaming and took off after Wilbur as they rounded the corner and opened the double doors that led to the Gallery Room. She stopped just in time as Lazzlo flew past them with Tallulah rolling right behind him.

"I swear Lazzlo when I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Tallulah yelled, trying to catch her brother.

"You have to catch me first sis." Lazzlo flew around Tallulah and headed in the other direction, laughing when Tallulah just kept going straight and into the hall. He landed on the ground to greet his cousin and Beth. "Hey guys. What brings you here?"

"Looking for Grandpa Buds teeth," Beth said. "What did you do to Tallulah this time?"

"Yeah. I've never heard her scream that high," Wilbur said.

"Well, I invented this knew paint gun. Want to try it out?" Lazzlo took Beth's hand and walked her over to the wall with empty canvases, placing the paint gun in her hand and then put a headset on her head. "I call it The Paint Gun Thinker. All you have to do is think of something you want to paint and this headset takes that information, sends it to the paint gun to paint that picture. It's almost like your dads Memory Scanner."

Beth just smiled, thought of something, and pulled the trigger. Paint shot out of the gun and she moved it back and fourth like Lazzlo does and watched as the painting came to view. But there was one problem. When she let the trigger go and the paint stopped, she stared at the painting and looked at Lazzlo in confusion. "Um, Lazzlo? I think something's wrong with this painting."

"Yeah. Last time I checked, clowns don't look like aliens," Wilbur said, helping Beth take the headset off.

"Yeah. That's the problem. I tried to paint Tallulah but it came out as a monster."

Wilbur turned around when he heard a high pitch voice and looked back at Lazzlo. "That's not your only problem. You mom's coming." He grabbed Beth by the hand and walked her to the other door just as Fritz, Petunia, and Tallulah came in. He did not want to be in the room when Petunia disciplined Lazzlo. They walked down hallway after hallway, checking in every room but no teeth. They walked up to the backdoor and saw Tiny running after something in the air. "Lets see what Tiny's up too."

Beth nodded and walked out onto the patio, looking down to see Gaston fire something from his cannon. She stepped next to Wilbur as the Moving Step floated them down to the grass. She walked up next to Gaston and looked into the box he had sitting by his cannon. All that was in the box was toy balls.

"What are you doing Uncle Gaston?" Wilbur asked as Gaston fire another ball from his cannon.

"Oh. Tiny here wanted to play chase and since it's impossible to play chase with a dinosaur, I thought that shooting these balls from my cannon would do better." He loaded another ball in and pulled the string. The ground shook a little as Tiny ran to get it and swallowed it. He reached into the box and pulled out, not a ball, but teeth. He looked down at the teeth he pulled out in confusion.

"Hey, it's grandpa's teeth," Wilbur said, taking the teeth. "Thanks Uncle Gaston. We've been look everywhere for these." He grabbed Beth by the hand and walked back to the Moving Step to get to the patio. They walked back in the house and headed towards the kitchen, stopping only once to let a train go past. They entered the kitchen and saw Grandpa Bud sitting at the table with a jar of Peanut Butter. "Told you so."

"Hi Grandpa Bud," Beth laughed. "We found your teeth."

Grandpa Bud smiled and took the teeth from Wilbur's hand, putting them in his mouth. "Much better. So what are you kids up to?"

"Might go see dad and talk to him about mom's birthday," Wilbur said, remembering the magazine in his pocket.

"That's nice. Well, I better go and see if Lucille making cookies."

"Bye grandpa." Wilbur grabbed the phone and called his dad to see if they could come by. After a few minutes he hung up and walked out to the garage to get the Hoover Board his dad made him. Once he got it out of the garage and made sure to close the garage door, he helped Beth on before getting on himself. He started it up and then headed down to Robinson Industries.

* * *

Yeah, I guess this was okay for my first time. Like before, tips and flames are more than welcome. Tips mostly. It will get better, I promise. 


	2. Green with envy and food fights

**A/N:** I messed up a little in the first chapter so I kinda fixed it in this chapter. It should have been 'Wilbur's friend that looked in the turkey for the garage' and not his dad's friend. So it's fixed in this chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Mindgo, I still don't see how you can just come up with something and not think it through," Cornelius said, placing his fingers over his eyes. He was in a good mood a few moments ago when Wilbur called. Sure the call was unexpected but he sounded excited on the phone about Franny's birthday gift and told him to stop on over for lunch and they could talk about it. That was a few minutes ago and now, his mood was a little fowl. One of his workers, Mr. Mindgo, had invented a pen that will read whatever's on paper and store it into memory. Sounded good but Mr. Mindgo didn't think this through .

"Mr. Robinson, it's real simple and easy," Mr. Mindgo said. He took a piece of paper that had numbers on, placed the pen on it's side and slid it down the paper. "See? It will read and remember everything on this paper and it stores all this information in it's memory. If you lose this paper and it's very important, all you have to do is take out this memory chip, place it in your computer, and BOOM! Everything on that paper is now on your computer screen."

"It's a good idea but here's where I see a problem with it. We're trying to make this future better for man kind. If we make these pens that does our reading for us, how are we suppose to learn? When kids use this pen for a reading assignment, some of them might just lose the pen and then they fail the class all because they were to lazy to read what was assigned. Also, think about this. If you store all your personal information in one of these, what's to say it won't get stolen?"

David just sat there, trying to keep his anger in check. Leave it to Cornelius to ruin something that might actually help man kind but he always thinks negative. This was half the reason why he only did his best inventions at home where Cornelius couldn't tell him it wasn't good for man kind. One of his best inventions he's ever made was something he made for his wife and to him it was the best thing he ever invented but he knew if he were to bring it in to show Cornelius, he would tell him to take it apart and never make something like it again. He shifted his eyes to the doors as they opened and in came two laughing teenagers. One he didn't know at all and the other he knew all to well.

"Hey dad," Wilbur said, walking up to his dad and gave him a quick hug. Three months ago he would never have done that on his own, but after his little adventure, he's been closer to his dad than ever. "Hope you don't mind me bring Beth along."

"Not at all. How are you doing Beth?"

"I'm good Mr. Robinson. Wilbur found something for Mrs. Robinson and I think she'll love it."

While the three of them were talking and looking at the magazine Wilbur pulled out from his pocket, David sat in his chair, green with envy. This was another reason why he hated Cornelius. Why should some geek have a perfect family? Why should someone like Cornelius have a kid while he lost his and many more? No one, not even his own family, knew about his last sons sudden suicide. Nor did they knew that the past ten tries, Catherine always ended up having miscarriages. All he ever wanted to do was give his wife a kid she could love but that just couldn't do that. After Matthews suicide, Catherine went crazy and he had to help her the best he could, but in the process, he ended up a little out of it as well. Not like her but just enough to keep trying to come up with ways to get Catherine a child.

"I think your mother will love this," Cornelius said, looking at the picture of the stage Franny had circled. He then gave Wilbur that What-Have-I-Told you look. "But didn't I tell you to stay out of your mothers things?"

"Hey, I was looking for grandpa's teeth!" he said, defended himself. "He made me look in all the books in the family room and..."

"He made you look for his teeth in books?"

"Dad, he made my friend Lewis look in a turkey for the garage."

David still sat in disgust as the three started laughing. That family wasn't right for Wilbur. The boy needed a new family. One with discipline and on top of him when he acted up. Just grounding him does nothing to kids these days. Cornelius left the room, saying he had to check out an invention and would be back, so that left him in the lab with the two teenagers.

Beth, for her part, was starting to get a little freaked out when the man kept staring at them. Him and Mr. Robinson seemed to have been in a small argument when they arrived and ever since they walked in, this guy would not stop staring.

"Wilbur, why don't you introduce your friend here," David said, starting a conversation.

"Oh...Um, Beth. This is David Mindgo. Mr. Mindgo, this is my girlfriend, Beth Davison." He was hoping this would not happen. He already felt uneasy around David and caught him watching him when he would visit his dad every now and then.

"Nice to met you Beth. Hey, come here and check this out. It's my new invention." David demonstrated to the two teens what his pen could do. Surely these kids would think this was a good idea. "What do you think?"

"It's very...nice," Beth said, trying to find the right words. "It sounds like a lifesaver but yet, with my luck, I would lose it and then someone would end up with all my personal information."

Wilbur nodded in agreement. He knew he would lose the pen. He pulled Beth away from the desk when his dad walked in, lab coat in hand. "You ready dad?"

"Yep. We can enjoy a nice lunch in the cafe here."

"Speaking of food, is it okay for Beth to stay for dinner?" Wilbur asked, walking out of the lab and closing the door behind him

David couldn't hold it in much longer and threw all the papers on his desk onto the floor. He hated watching those two when it should be him with such a perfect family. He looked at the pen and removed the memory chip, holding it up and deciding if he should or shouldn't. He promised himself that no matter what, he could beat this and not use the information but after everything, he just had it. He put the chip in his computer and brought up page after page until he found the one he was looking for. He printed that out and then replaced the chip back into the pen. Tonight, he was going to get what he's always wanted.

* * *

"And I start tomorrow," Laszlo said, taking a bite of his chicken. He just got done telling the family that the Todayland Art Museum had offered him a job to paint on the spot with his new Paint Gun Thinker. He was able to get the bugs out and it started working like it was suppose to. He even re-painted Tallulah's portrait.

"We're all happy for you," Lucille said with a smile.

"It's about time you took on some responsibility," Petunia said. "Now all we have to do is get your lazy sister and cousin to work."

"Hey, I'm not old enough to get a job yet," Wilbur said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Law states you have to be sixteen to get a job."

"I never thought I would love a law as much as that," Beth said, agreeing with Wilbur.

"What about you Tallulah?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm going to apply for Fashion of Today," she said with a smile.

"Why not work at a laundry mat? You're around clothes," Laszlo suggested. He was about to take a bite out of his corn when something hit him in the head. He looked down to see half a chicken on his plate and looked past his parents at Tallulah. He picked up a handful of mash potato's and flung it at his sister, but she ducked and the potato's hit Art in the face instead. That, then, started a small food fight between brother and sister.

"Never a dull dinner at the Robinson house," Wilbur said, pushing his chair back to avoid the chicken Art threw at Laszlo but missed. "So dad, when do you leave for your trip?"

"I leave tomorrow night. I'm just glad to enjoy a nice family dinner."

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm there, Cornelius?" Carl asked.

"Not at all."

After the food fight stopped, the family ate the rest of there dinner and then Carl served them Sundaes for dessert. Beth finished her ice cream and looked at her watch. It was getting late and since it was a school night, she had to get home before dark.

"Thank you for dinner but I have to get home." She stood up and handed Carl her dishes.

"I'll walk you home," Wilbur said, jumping up from his seat after inhaling his ice cream.

"Wilbur and Beth, sitting in a tree," Tallulah whispered to herself, but unknown to her Wilbur heard her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-..." She was unable to finish the song when her head was suddenly forced face down into her Sundae. She lifted her head up, dripping with ice cream and whip cream, and saw Wilbur and Beth run from the table and towards the travel tubes.

"You know, sis, you look good with an ice cream face," Laszlo laughed. He felt something cold run down his back and turned around to see Art standing behind him with his bowl of ice cream, thus starting another food fight.

* * *

Okay, I promise the next chapter will the be the whole reason why I wrote this story. At lest get it started. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who have read. Keep tips coming! 


	3. Wilbur's in trouble

"Hey Wilbur. We've been together for almost a year, right?" Beth asked, holding onto Wilbur's waist as he steered the Hoover Board around the corner. Her house was only thirty minutes away and she would have gotten home in time for the curfew but Wilbur insisted they take the Hoover Board. 

"Yeah."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Right." _Where is she going with this?_

"Well, when are you really going to tell me about Tiny and why you got grounded for nearly three months?"

"That is an excellent question."

"And a question I want answers too. Fess up mister. I leave you for three months, and from what I understand, a week after I left you did something that really pissed your parents off. At lest your mom."

Wilbur hung his head and had to decide what to do. He promised his parents he wouldn't tell anyone that the time stream almost got messed up but this was his girlfriend. Someone that stood up for him in the beginning of sixth grade when the other kids were pushing him around. This was the girl that loved his family for what they were. That and she was the only girl that didn't fall for his Wilbur charm. Then he got an idea.

"Okay. Here's what I'm going to do. How about I tell you some of what happened while you were gone. I promised my parents I wouldn't tell what happened but they didn't say anything about bits and pieces." _That and the last time I broke a promise I almost lost my best friend._

"Okay. I guess I will take that but you better start talking. Five minutes until we reach my house."

"Okay. I left the garage door unlocked and someone stole one of dad's time machines..."

"Wilbur Robinson!"

"Hey! We now have four minutes until we get to your house. Well, this person did something that I cannot tell you, but I want too, and he kinda brought the T-Rex here from his period and we never got around to taking him back. So we kinda adopted him."

"Okay, that explains Tiny and you being grounded for three months. We have two minutes. Now explain Lewis. Your friend couldn't have arrived when I left and moved at the end of the month."

"Well, Lewis's parents were just visiting some relatives for a month while his dad's job worked everything out on where they were going to place him. Near the end of the month his dad got a call and said they were moving him to North Montana." He stopped the Hoover Board in front of Beth's porch and helped her off. _That wasn't so bad_, he thought. _I didn't go back on my promise to mom and dad and it seems that Beth is taking these answers._

"Well, if you're not grounded tomorrow, in jail for being out pass curfew, or get into trouble without me I'll see ya tomorrow at school." She lend in to give him a kiss on the lips and opened her door. "You better go before the cops get ya again."

"Please. Those slowpokes? I can take them. Besides, they're getting paid so I might as well give them a run for their money." Wilbur started the Hoover Board once more and took off down Beth's lawn and into the street. He was glade to have told her some of the things that happened but he still felt bad about lying, although he should be used to lying since he had to lie when he brought Lewis to his time. Just the thought of Lewis made him think of what his "past-dad" was doing now. He should have been adopted by now and working on his inventions. He made a mental note to go visit Lewis tomorrow night when his dad left. He made a sharp right and looked up ahead to see the lights of his house and sighed a little, knowing he was going to make it home before the curfew. Sure, giving the cops a run for their money was fun, but once they catch you, you spend the night in jail and they call your parents the next morning to get you out. Yea, never having them call mom again. He was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed a Hoover Car right behind him without it's headlights on until it was too late. The board was hit from behind and he had to catch his balance before he fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" he demanded, turning around. He couldn't see who was driving. He moved his board over to the right, out of the street, but the car followed him. _Okay, don't panic._ _Just some stupid kid trying to scare me._ He sped up faster, getting a couple of inches away from the car, but he was hit once more and this time he was not able to catch himself. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the curb as the board crashed into a nearby ditch. He heard a car door open and the sound of footsteps walking towards him.

"Time to go home, son," a familiar voice said.

That was the last thing Wilbur heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Franny was sitting in the living room, reading one of her books, and looking out the window for any sign of her son. She was trying not to worry about it, but she didn't want to get another call in the morning by the police saying that they caught her son out pass curfew again. She looked at her watch and was going to give him another five minutes. The sky was already getting dark and you could see Downtown Todayland clear as day. She was just about to go back to her book when she saw her husband walk into the room and look around.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Do you know if Wilbur is back? He must have taken his Hoover Board and I can't lock the garage until he brings it back."

"No, he's not back. You don't think he's in any trouble, so you?"

Cornelius just smiled. "This is Wilbur we're talking about. I'm sure he's giving the cops a run for their money." He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Franny. He put his arms around her and just stared out the window, hoping to see his son. He wouldn't be acting this bad if he hadn't seen his son almost get erased from existent. That and he was suppose to be leaving tomorrow night for a convention and he wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible. Then he got to thinking. Is it because he's always so busy at Robinson Industries and inventing things that Wilbur feels that he doesn't love him anymore? No. That can't be it. If it was, then Wilbur wouldn't have risked ruining the time stream to make sure his Memory Scanner worked and his future was suppose to be the way it was. But then again, Wilbur would have done that anyway to save his ass.

"Cornelius, why don't you call Beth's parents and see if they kept Wilbur longer than usual."

_Good idea._ He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get the phone. After punching in Beth's numbers, he waited and waited until it was answered on the third ring. "Hello Mr. Davison. This is Mr. Robinson. Sorry to be calling so late but is my son still there?..He left thirty minutes ago, I see...No, he's not home yet...Yeah, we were thinking the same thing...No, I think I'll drive around and see if I can find him. He might have taken a short cut that turned out to be anything but a short cut...Yes, if you see him give us a call...Okay. Good-bye." He hung up and looked out the window. He left thirty minutes ago and that meant she should have been home by now.

"Is he still there?" came Franny's worried voice.

"No. Mr. Davison said he left thirty minutes ago after he dropped Beth off. He thinks Wilbur is giving the cops a run for their money too but I just feel like something happened."

"I feel it too. You don't think nothing bad happened do you?"

"I don't want to think about that right now. Listen, I'm going to get the Hoover Car and drive around to see if I can find him. Stay here and wait to see if he calls." He grabbed the keys and walked out to the garage, getting into the car. He drove it down the driveway and onto the street, heading in the direction of Beth's house. As he drove, he tried to keep all the bad thoughts out of his head but what he saw didn't help. There, on the side of the road in a ditch, was a Hoover Board. _Okay, calm down. Hoover Board are common around here. That couldn't be anyone's._ He stopped the car and got out, walking slowly towards the board and turning it to face him. His face went white when he saw the big R in the middle of the board. Only the things he kept and gave to his family had the R in the middle while the others that were sold in stores were on the bottom. This was Wilbur's alright.

"WILBUR!" he yelled, hoping his son could hear him. He walked along the side of the road, yelling into the woods nearby and listening for anything. He turned around to try the other side when something caught his eye. He knelt down by the curb that was only inches away from the board, and in the dim street light, he could make out something wet that didn't belong there. He took a tissue out and dabbed at the liquid and stood up to get a better look. His face went two shades paler when he realized it was blood. This was not looking good.


	4. The AntiMemory Scanner

He couldn't believe his luck. Not only did this boy save him the trouble of having to break into the house, but he was far away from his house that no one would have ever guess something was wrong until it was to late. He picked Wilbur up off the backseat and walked into his house, being quiet so not to wake Catherine. He wanted this to be a surprise. He walked over to a door that had a thumb pad installed next to it. He placed his thumb on the pad and waited for the beep to sound. Once it beeped, the door opened and he step through the door as it quickly closed shut. He walked down a couple of steps and then walked into the middle of his own lab he built. He placed Wilbur in a metal chair and strapped his wrist to the arms of the chair incase he tried to get away. He then walked over to his table and picked up a small hand pen and walked back over to Wilbur as the boy was waking up. 

"Who let Tiny off his leash?" Wilbur asked, trying to clear his pounding head. He went to raise his hands to his head, but his limbs wouldn't listen. He looked down and saw his wrist strapped to the arm of a chair and then did he look up to see where he was. "Where the hell am I?" He looked at David and gasped, everything coming back to him.

"Don't worry Wilbur, you took a nasty fall off your Hoover Board. You were lucky I was in the neighborhood. Now hold still while I fix this nasty gash."

"Lucky? You were the one that ran into me! And what do you mean gash? If I have a gash don't I have to go to the hospital?"

"No. I invented this little baby here that will close any cut you may have without stitches. All it does is scan the wound and closes it up without complications." David pushed a button and scanned the gash on Wilbur's forehead, smiling as the wound started to close and the bleeding stopped. He set that down and just looked at him. "So you remember everything?"

"Yes! You ran into me and made me fall off my Hoover Board. Now that you fix my gash, which I am thankful for, but let me go so I can get home before my parents start to worry."

"But you're parents are already here."

"What do you mean? I don't see them."

"You silly boy. You're looking at your dad right now. Well, tomorrow you will call me dad."

"Like hell. Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I promised my wife, Catherine, that our Matthew will be home soon and tomorrow morning when she wakes up, she will see Matthew."

"What do you mean?"

"It's very simple." David grabbed a headset off the table and held it up. It looked like something from Cornelius's Memory Scanner, but the scanners were yellow. It wasn't attached to anything but it did have knobs and switches on top. "This here is my best invention yet. I call it the Anti-Memory Scanner. It's similar to your fathers Memory Scanner but this does something different. Instead of scanning your memories, it can erase your memories."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can." He placed the Anti-Memory Scanner on Wilbur's head, strapping it down as he struggled to get free. "I had enough of watching you and your father play happy family while my wife and I cannot get a family. We've tried so many times but the doctors told us that we would never be able to have a child. One day, however, Catherine ended up pregnant and we had ourselves a beautiful boy, Matthew. Then, when he turned thirteen, he killed himself."

"Why did he do that?"

"He thought I was a bad parent. A little discipline never hurt a child. So I smacked him a couple of times and used the belt on him, but that's called tough love. My father did that to me and look how I turned out."

"Yeah, a psycho."

"Well, after Matthew's suicide, Catherine went a little crazy. Who can blame her when she was the one to find Matthew on his bathroom floor? I had to do something about this so I put the Anti-Memory Scanner on her and made her forget all about Matthews suicide and when she would ask me where he was, I told her he ran away. Well, after awhile of not seeing her baby, she went crazy again and started carrying around a doll, holding it and talking to it like it understood her. All I can do is sit and watch. Now, however, Matthew is going to come home and you are going to bring him home."

"And how is that possible?"

"Easy. Once I erase everything about you and your family."

"Erase my memories of me and my family? Have you ever heard of adoption? It worked for my dad."

"Don't you think we tried. The ladies at the orphanage took one look at us and our backgrounds and denied us of adopting a child from them and all the other orphanages. Said we were unstable."

"Soooo, since you can't adopt a child, you decided to kidnap me, erase my memories, and make me your child?"

"Yeah. Good idea don't you think?"

"Actually, I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"You let me go and I call the police."

David just glared at him and punched in a bunch of letters and numbers, flipping the small switch. He smiled when Wilbur's eyes suddenly got wide as the Anti-Memory Scanner was doing it's job. He made sure to erase everything about the Robinsons and everything about Wilbur. After about twenty seconds Wilbur's eyes closed and he went limp as the Anti-Memory Scanner beep, telling him the job was done. Now when he woke up, he won't know where he was, what happened, or who he was. David took the Anti-Memory Scanner off and un-strapped Wilbur as he lifted him into his arms. He walked up the steps and opened the door, looking around before heading out into the family room and down the hall. He passed his and Catherine's room and entered the next room. He placed Wilbur on the bed and covered him with the blankets while looking around the room. He didn't touch anything in Matthews room and everything was where it was before he left them. He took one look down at Wilbur and smile. Tomorrow morning, his family was starting a new.


	5. A new beginning

**A/N:** Long chappy as a Christmas gift to you guys when you get around to reading this. I wrote this at my parents house and they don't have spell checker so I did my best to catch any misspelled words and grammers. One little thing. We all know now that we have eight planets since Pluto is no longer a planet (which is stupid because it will always be a planet to me)

_Italics _mean flashback

* * *

The worst feeling in the world would have to be when you wake up and you have no idea what happened, where you are, and most importantly, who you are. He slowly opened his eyes as fear started to build up inside him. He sat up slowly once his eyes were open, and started to look around the room in hopes to see if anything in this room could helped him figure out who he was and where he was. He slipped out of the bed he was on and just walked around, touching books, papers, trophies, and clothes but nothing came to him. He stopped in front of the door and just stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the shirt with the upside down lightning bolt, blue jeans, shoes, and even the hair. 

"Why can't I remember anything? I know what 2 + 2 is and I know that there are eight planets in the solor system but why can't I remember my own name?" he asked himself. He took the comb on the dresser and brushed his hair down and set it back down when he heard some banging coming down the hall. He opened the door and step out, sliding his hand on the wall as he went and stopped in front of the doorway of a kitchen. There, sitting at a table was a man reading the paper and at the stove was a woman. "Um...Excuss me."

Two heads shot his way and the woman at the stove dropped a pan, spilling bacon everywhere. The man stood up and smiled as he walked over to him. Since he had no idea who these people were, he backed away as the man went to pull him into a hug.

"Matthew? Is that really you?" the woman asked through tears.

"Matthew? Is that my name? Is that who I am?" he asked.

"Yes. You're my baby Matthew." The woman ran over to him but cried harder when her child backed away from her in fear. "Matthew. What's wrong?"

"Who are you people. You know me but I don't know you," he demanded.

"David. What happened to my Matthew?"

"Catherine. Let me explain. Matthew, you better listen too. Matthew has lost his memory, Catherine. That's why he can't remember us."

"I lost my memory? What happened to me?"

"You went missing about a three years ago. I've been looking for you for the past years until I found you laying in a gutter nearby. You had a nasty head wound, which I was able to fix, but it seems that you have lost your memory."

"Okay. I lost my memory, you're my parents I guess, and my name is Matthew?"

"Yes. Now, give your mommy a hug." Catherine held her arms out and waited for her son but he just stood there, staring at her.

"Matthew, give your mother a hug," David said, sternly and eyes almost glowing red.

Matthew shrunk back a little at his dad's tone and gave his mom a hug, but not with the love of a child. Even though these people clam to be his parents, his family, he was still uneasy around them. When he released his mom, he looked around the room and back at them. "So what happens now?"

"Now, I take you to school," David said. He handed Matthew his backpack and ushered him out the door and into the Hoover Car. "I'm sure you won't have any problems in school."

"But you said I lost my memory. Shouldn't I be here trying to find out more about myself and everything instead of going to school?"

"No. School is the best place to learn about yourself." David drove down the road and thought about how great this was. Not only did his Anti-Memory Scanner work, but he was now able to mess with the kids mind and make him think he was his own child, which was fine with him. His only problem was he had to make sure to keep checking on him to make sure there was no side effects and to make sure he didn't get his real memory back. That had happened to Catherine and he had to use the Anti-Memory Scanner a couple more times and that's mostly why she is the way she is.

"So...Dad. Um, how old am I and what grade am I in?"

"You are thirteen years old and you are in the seventh grade. You go to Ronald Middle School and I've notified all your teachers your coming and of your condition."

"My condition?"

"You're memory lose. If people are not notified and they start asking question you don't know, you will panic so to say. Don't worry though, everything will be fine." He pulled the Hoover Car up to the front where a young girl was sitting on the steps, headphones stuffed into her ears and reading a Virtual Book. "Why don't you ask that nice girl to show you around before class starts. I've got to go to work soon."

"Where do you work at?"

"I will tell you later but right now, go on and have fun." David watched him get out and slowly walk up to the girl before driving off.

"Um, excuss me," he said, a little afraid to talk to this girl. She looked up and touched someone on her Virtual Book and took the headphones off her ears.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Um, this might sound dumb and all but I lost my memory and don't know about this place. Can you show me around?"

The girl stood up, showing off her blue jeans and black shirt. Her brown hair hung losly down to the middle of her back. "Sure. My names Misty Wells. What's yours?"

"Matthew."

"Well come with me and I'll take you to the principle's office to get your schedule." She lead him into the building and down some hallways before finding the principles office and walking in. "Hey Miss. Withers. This is Matthew and he's new here."

"Welcome to Ronald Middle School Matthew Mindgo. We've been expecting you. Here's your schedule and I will have someone show you around."

"I can do that," Misty spoke up. "I'm done reading my book so I can show him his classes."

"Thank you Misty. So how's the detective work cutting out?"

"Not so good. All people need me for is finding their lost dog."

"Well, you'll get your big case soon dear. Now off you two go."

Matthew followed Misty out into the hall and just looked at her. "Detective work?" He walked beside her as she pointed class rooms out.

"Yeah. I read mystery books and detective books. I want to be a Private Detective when I get older. Now, lets see your schedule." She took the paper, reading it and smiling. "That's cool. You have at lest five classes with me. All in a row too. Lets head to first period and we can talk more." She took him down more hallways and entered a large room with kids already there.

"Okay, you have History, Art, Science, Language Arts, and Math with me. Your last two classes are Gym and Study Hall. You got lucky to have Study Hall last period." She looked at Matthew and saw he was lost in thought. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess this is just all weird to me. In the morning I had no idea who I was, where I was, and didn't even know my parents. Now I'm in school and still confused as ever."

Misty didn't know what to say but she had a feeling that her and Matthew were going to be good friends and right now, that's what he needs the most.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Beth sat in her seat, staring at the front of the board with red puffy eyes. This was not her morning and with the news she got, this was not what she wanted. She went over to the Robinsons house to get Wilbur so they could walk to school like they always do but she was greeted at the door with a crying Billie.

_"Aunt Billie? What's wrong?"_

_"Oh Beth. Come inside please. There's something you need to hear."_

_She walked in and looked at the family that gathered in the front hallway, a police officer standing in the middle of the family. She looked at the family and noticed they have been crying and Franny was crying. "What's going on? What happened?"_

_"Are you Beth Davison?" the officer asked, walking up to her._

_"Yes."_

_"I'm Officer Patrick. May I ask you some questions if you're up to them?"_

_"I guess but I have to get to school."_

_"These will be short. Now, when was the last time you saw Wilbur Robinson?"_

_"Last night when he dropped me off at my house."_

_"Time?"_

_"Eight thirty."_

_"Did he tell you where he was going?"_

_"He was going home. He lives about twenty minutes from here and he was on his Hoover Board so it shouldn't have taken him that long. Did he get picked up again?"_

_Cornelius walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I wish that was the case. Beth, Wilbur never came home last night. I called your house and your dad told me he left thirty minutes ago so I went out to look for him." He took a deep breath. "I found his Hoover Board a little ways from here in a ditch and found some blood on the ground. I scanned it and it matched Wilbur's DNA."_

_"So what does this all mean?" She was no in tears, knowing what this meant but she was in denial._

_"Sweety," Franny walked up. "Wilbur is missing."_

That was the worst moment in her life and it will forever be in her mind. Her boyfriend was missing and here she was, stuck in school. When the bell rang she vowed there and now that she was going to do her best to find Wilbur. With or without help.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year everyone! 


	6. To the mall and some good advice

**A/N:** Well, good news is I got Meet The Robinsons for my PS2. Bad news is since I have no idea what Chargeball is (is that it?) anyone care to tell me a little bit about that? I know it's in the MTR game but I can't play it until I get a new TV and that will be sometime next week. Just a short version would be cool with me. I want to add that in my story somewhere. Also, if there's anything that I messed up please tell me. Like Captain Time Travel. Is that what it is?

**Disclaimer:** Being on the safe said. I mention Hardy Boys and Hot Topic in this chappy, so I don't own them.

* * *

"You have no idea how good it is to see you back home," Catherine said, sitting at the dinner table with her son. "I always knew you would come back to us." She took a bite of her potato's and looked at Matthew. He hasn't touched his chicken nor his corn. "Matthew? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm still confused and I don't know why," he said, looking at her. "Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"Go right ahead. I will do my best."

"Okay. What is my favorite color? What's my favorite food? Who are my friends? Do I play any sports? Why did I run away? Why can't I remember all this?"

Catherine set her fork down and smiled. "Well, lets see. Your favorite color is black and you love chicken. You had a few friends but I guess when you ran away, they kinda forgot about you. Don't let that get to you. You will make new ones. You play baseball and you are really good at it. As for running away, I'm not sure. Your father is the one that found out you ran before I did. I really wish I could help you more but I'm just as bad off as you are."

"Why's that?"

"Your father says I suffer from short term memory loss. Half the stuff he tells me I will forget within five minutes."

"Oh." He watched as his mom took the doll from the highchair and started to pat it's back like a baby. "I'm sorry to ask but why do you carry a doll around?"

She smiled and held the doll out in her hand. "I'm not really sure. I had this old thing when I was a little girl, right before my mother passed away and I was shipped to my grandparents to live with them. Whenever I was lonely or needed someone to talk to, I would talk to this doll. I would play and treat this doll like I was it's real mother. When I found out you ran away, I guess I wanted to hold you and talk to you so bad that I got the doll out and I've been holding onto it ever since."

"Okay. Do you work?"

"No. Your father makes enough that I can be a stay at home mom and take care of the house."

"Where does he work?"

She got quiet, deep in thought, and then shrugged. "I wish I knew but I don't remember. He's told me at lest a dozen times I'm sure but I forget them. All I know is he gets up in the morning and comes home at night. He's at a meeting now so he's running a little late."

"Okay. Well, Misty asked me to go to the mall with her to look for a new Virtual Book she wants. Can I go?" At that moment car horn sounded outside.

"I don't see why not. Just be home before dark." Catherine reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Here. Why don't you buy yourself something." She stood up with Matthew and walked him to the door.

"Thanks...Mom." He opened the door to see Misty and her mom waiting for him. He ran down the drive and jumped into the Hoover Car, waving as Mrs. Wells took off.

"Okay kids," Mrs. Wells said, sitting down at one of the tables in the Food Court. "Go on and do what you came here for. I'll be here when you're ready."

Matthew felt a hand grab his arm and was suddenly being pulled towards the elevator with Misty leading. She must really like malls. As they waited for the elevator to pick them up, he looked up at the six floors above him. Signs flashed over the rails, telling people what was up there and if there were any sales. He saw the sign the flashed Virtual Book Store up on the fourth floor. He didn't notice the elevator doors opening until Misty pulled him in.

"So, do you remember the mall?"

"Yes and no."

"Don't worry. It'll all come back to ya. In the meantime, when we get done getting my book, there's some stores that have really cool shirts, like the one you're wearing now. Captain Time Travel is very popular so you must like him if you wear his shirt."

"I guess so. It is petty cool." He stepped off the elevator and followed Misty into the store. He just pushed some random buttons to see what books he might like while Misty was in the mystery/detective section. He saw her pick out a Virtual Book and hand it to the clerk. "Find one?"

"Yep. A classic. Hardy Boys." They walked out of the store and she stopped in front of a new store that just opened called Fashion Of Today. "Hey, I'm going to check this out."

"Okay. I see a store I might like," Matthew said, walking over to Hot Topic.

Misty smiled and walked into the store and smiled when she saw the Captain Time Travel shirt in pink. She picked it up and just looked it over.

"Hello. I'm Tallulah. Can I help you with anything?"

Misty turned around and stared at the young girl that had a building shape hat, her dress was white and blue, and her shoes were cars that rolled. Misty couldn't believe the outfit she was wearing and could only asked one question.

"Where can I find an outfit like yours?"

"You like?"

"Hell yeah. Those shoes are awesome."

"Thanks but I'm sorry to say I made this."

"Damn. Okay, I guess this will do." She handed Tallulah her shirt and automatically saw a change in her mood. Tallulah went from happy to sad in seconds. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I've just had a bad morning." Tallulah walked over to the counter to ring up the girls shirt but she just stared at the upside down lightning bolt. "My cousin used to wear this everyday. He loved that show when he was a boy and always said he was going to be just like Captain Time Travel."

"Used too?"

"Yeah. He went missing last night and we've been looking all over the town for him this morning. I just started this afternoon too so it's all coming down on me right now."

Misty felt sorry the girl and placed her hand on hers when she handed her bag out to her. "Just don't give up. One of my classmates went missing three years ago and his family just now found him. I'm sure your cousin is out there and you will find him."

Tallulah just smiled and gave the girl a small hug. Just all that made her feel better and she was going to share it with her family because lord knows they need all the inspiration they can. Especially her Aunt Franny and Uncle Cornelius.


End file.
